


Mr Gold's Family

by aidensutcliff



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidensutcliff/pseuds/aidensutcliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe<br/>A look in the life of The Golds </p>
<p>“We're taught to expect unconditional love from our parents, but I think it is more the gift our children give us. It's they who love us helplessly, no matter what or who we are.”<br/>― Kathryn Harrison, The Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Gold's Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT ; Just borrowing them for entertainment purposes
> 
> First Fanfic I have written Read and Review please, construcive criticisim are welcome ^-^

Chapter 1 – Trouble

Rumplestilskin Gold was waiting outside the school, thinking how much he detest teacher and parents meeting. Today was rent day, He was supposed to be collecting rent and inflicting terror on a little town named Storybrooke, not that he would ever admit to his wife that he still inflict fear on his tenants. but today he does not have a choice since his wife persuaded him to come to school, saying that he need to show support to his twin sons that school is important. He wonder what sorts of trouble are the twins involved.

Waiting for his wife to arrive, he saw a familiar blue SUV pull over the parking lot. He saw a beautiful woman exciting the car, he thought how lucky was he to have a wonderful, smart wife. All of the town thought that Belle French married him because of his wealth but he knows how much Belle love him especially after she gave up her career being a travel blog and gave him two wonderful sons.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
Calum and Comhnall Gold are known all over the town as the wonder twin. Even though they are identical twins, they have very different traits and hobby. Calum loves playing football while Comhnall loves playing basketball. Calum was the silent and smiling child while Comhnall was like his father charming and sneaky. On weekdays after school you can see them hanging in the town library where their mother worked as the town librarian, On weekends you can find them in The Gold pawnshop helping their dad in fixing and doing inventory but never in collecting rent. Despite their differences they always have each other's back Calum was always there where Comhnall was, and because of these traits the twins sometimes gets in trouble.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Mum is going to kill us Com, you know how much she hates it when we pull pranks on Henry.... I mean.. Mr. Millis” Calum was pacing back and fourth in front of his twin, thinking on how much he is going to get in trouble because his “evil” twin decided it was cool to dump one kilo of spaghetti sauce on Mr. Millis briefcase.

“You need to relax Calum, We are not going to get punish, trust me Dad is going to back us up!” Comhnall grab his twin brother shoulders and pushed him to take a sit on the nearby chair.

“Yeah, last time you said that we ended up cleaning the basement not to mention we got grounded” Calum glared at his brother.

Comhnall hopped on the teacher desk “I am sorry I dragged you on to this mess Calum, you can always tell them that I am the one who did everything. It's just I can't let them make up stories about Dad”

Calum stood up on the chair and hopped on the teacher desk, now the brothers are sitting together. Calum hugged his younger brother, since he was older than 1 and half minutes and said

“Stop being melodramatic Comhnall, You know I can't let you do that, you are my twin brother not to mention my bestest best friend in the whole wide world! Plus I kinda admit it was fun doing it”

They laugh so loud, you can hear their laughter across the halls

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Who ever said that being an elementary teacher was easy? , Henry Millis shook his head while thinking of that, especially if you have students like Comhnall, Comhnall was a good student but there are times that the evil switch on his body would activate thus making him one of the very good prankster at school. That should be expected since he is the child of town beast and his grandfather Rumplestilskin Gold. He never thought that the day would come he would be teaching his uncles since they are his father's siblings, but given the age difference his step grandmother Belle decided that it was awkward for him to call them uncle so they settled on the first name bases.

Fixing his coat and tie he called one of his students and asked her to check on the Gold twins on the other room just to check that they are not up to something menace.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

　

Belle French aka Mrs. Gold was one of the town's most favorable and loveable person, she would help the animal shelter in raising funds, promoting that animals are like humans too, she also attended charity funds and gives out big donations to the church. Until now people still can't believe that she end up marrying the town most hated person Rumplestilskin Gold.

Belle saw her husband on the school gates wearing is new Armani three piece suit with his sunglasses, she can't believe until 10 years of marriage she still lusted over her husband.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Rumple Gold saw his wife going towards him, he leans over and gave his wife a deep kiss.

“Uhmp, You are early “Belle said while leaning over his husband

“Well you said that I should be here at exactly 1pm, so here I am “Rumple replied he slipped his hands on his wife back as they are entering the school. He knows that a lot of guys are still lusting over his wife, not that he can help to be possessive. Especially he saw his wife ex boyfriend Gaston a couple of minutes ago entering the school. He have to ask the twins about Gaston, as far as he know he does not have any children studying in the school.

Once they saw the room number that was indicated the in letter, they where shocked to discover that it was not the homeroom classroom of the twins, It was the classroom of their grandson Henry.

“I have a bad feeling about this Rumple” Belle squeeze her husband arm as he opened the door of the classroom

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
Henry was grading some papers, when he saw his grandfather entered the room first he was shocked it was not a common thing that his grandfather attending the parents and teacher meeting. Having a second thought on dropping the bad news. He saw his grandmother entering after his grandfather, he let out a huge sigh thinking on how to tell them the bad news.

He greeted them with a smile, signaling them to take a seat.

“Hi Gramps, it is good to see you here” He hugged his grandfather then his step grandmother.

“I finally convince him to attend Henry, which is not a very easy task” Belle replied while the only response you can hear from Rumple was a grunt.

Henry let out a laugh and took a seat at the chair next to them, sitting on the desk would be too formal and he actually does not want his grandfather to feel intimidated by him.

“Um, I really do not know where to start” he scratched his hair.

Now Belle is concern, she has this mother instinct that his boys are in big trouble.

Rumple hated the anticipation “Tell us my boy, what did the twins do?” he let go of his cane and let it lean over the chair on his left side. He knew something is up.

“Well Gramps, actually I believe Comhnall was the master mind, I am not sure with Calum. But Jessica told me that they are the ones who dumped a spaghetti sauce on my briefcase and - - -”.

“WHAT?!” Belle said in a loud voice before Henry can finish telling them the story.

“Are you sure about this Henry? Last time I know Jessica and Comhnall are not in good terms, there might be a possibility that she might be making this up, I can easily pay for the damages if you want to”

Rumple replied in a calm voice but at the back of his mind he was thinking of different ways to punish the boys not that he likes doing but they need to learn a lesson that it is not good to be a bully. He experience it before he was the kid who was bullied and it was not a good thing.

Belle slapped her husband arm and said.

“That is not the point Rumple, The Twins did something disrespectful, sorry about interrupting you Henry but I can not believe that the boys would do something like that”

“I have verified this information Grandma – - - - - -, I mean Belle” Henry saw the glaring look that he received when he calls grandmother.

He continued “And as for the briefcase Gramps, don't think about that. I can always buy a new one. However the contents of that briefcase was a different thing, you see inside that briefcase was the report of the students on their opinion on people that they interview for their exams, now more than half of the 4th grade students do not have a grade because of this, and all of the students that I teach There reports cards are also in that briefcase basically Comhnall and Calum prank cost not only the grades of the 4th grade but along with 5th and 6th. . 

Upon hearing the news, Belle felt that she was a failure being a mother, she never thought once that the twins could do such thing, They were good and obedient children.

“I am sorry for this Henry, I assure you this will never happen again. I will have to talk with the twins, I do not know posses them to this horrible thing” Belle spoke in a softer voice, she was really disappointed with the twins actions.

“Yes, I will have to talk to them about this Henry, Where are they by the way?” Rumple grab his cane and stood up, He really need to do some serious talking with the boys.

Henry stood up and hugged his grandmother and said “No need to worry Belle, This is the first time they did this stunt so we agree to give them detention for 2 weeks. They are required to help out the teachers on weekends. Sorry Gramps but I really have to do this”

“No worries Henry, They need to learn a lesson”

“I appreciate that Gramps, They are on the other room 216, Guess we need to warp up this meeting since I will be needing to meet up with other parents too”

Henry guide his Grandparents on the room where the twins were staying, They saw Comhnall and Calum were playing with their game boys .

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
When the twins saw their parents, they saw the disappointed look on their parents eyes. They said goodbye to Henry, and went home.

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　


End file.
